Final Fantasy Brave Exvius allusions
The following is a list of allusions present in Final Fantasy Brave Exvius. Allusions to previous Final Fantasy games ''Final Fantasy'' series *Both lead male and female protagonists, Rain and Fina, continue the series's traditional naming; Rain is a weather-based name, and Fina's name ends with an "A" sound. ''Final Fantasy *Garland's job class, "Chaos Knight", alludes to what he becomes in the final part of the game, Chaos, as well as his occupation before his fall (knight). *Sarah's job class is Songstress, and her unit bio alludes to how she gave the Lute to the Warriors of Light. She has plenty of low-level Bardsong/Sing abilities and can use Musical Instruments as weapons. Final Fantasy II *In Zoldaad, members of the rebel army are identified by Imperial soldiers due to their possession of wild roses. *The scene in Zoldaad when the party rushed to the capital to rescue the prince and then ambushed in the coloseum by the emperor to fight a Behemoth, is a parallel to when Firion and his party enter the Palamecian Coliseum to rescue the abducted Princess Hilda and fight the same monster. *The Magi Nation Mysidia is named after Mysidia, a town from which mages originate in the world of ''Final Fantasy II and had since become a recurring location in the series themed after magic. *Firion's initial sword in his 3★ sprite resembles that of Gen Kobayashi's for the Dawn of Souls release; upon Awakening, he changes to his signature red blade based on Yoshitaka Amano's ; in turn, his cape turns red, which is the same as his artwork/field sprite for Dawn of Souls. His second Limit Burst is called "Wild Rose", while his third (Sword of Rebellion) alludes to his preferred weapon of choice, gameplay-wise, and role in the uprising against the Palamecian Empire. *The Emperor and his actions throughout Final Fantasy II is given an indirect mention in the description for the Mateus's Malice. *In the "Ceremony of the Wicked" quest in Underworld Gaberada, the right password to the ritual site is "Ekmet Teloess", one of the Key Terms in the game. ''Final Fantasy III *Argus Plains are named after the castle. *Tokkle Coast is named after Tokkul, which was fan-translated as "Tokkle". Tokkul is located near a coast. *The ''Invincible is named after the airship of the same name. *Like Aria Benett, Luka is a priestess of water. Also, when meeting Luka in the Shipwreck, the NES version of "Elia, the Maiden of Water" plays. *The Town of Amore's Japanese name has a character difference from Amur's and both have similar English pronunciation. Also both towns are located in a place where river splits the land into many small islands. *There are four greybeards in Amore, similarly to how there are Four Old Men. The four greybeards are elderly heroes of their town. *As in Final Fantasy III, the Cloud of Darkness has high resistance to almost all elements and status ailments. Her Limit Burst, Particle Beam, is one of her attacks during the final battle. *After being defeated, Veritas of the Waters follows the party hidden in Elle's shadow to get to the Water Crystal, much like how Gutsco hid in the Warriors of Light's shadow to get to the Horns of Ice and gain access to the Fire Crystal in Final Fantasy III. ''Final Fantasy IV *The ''Invincible requires an artefact known as "the Heart of Babil" to start up. Giant of Babil is a machine of tremendous power. *Rydia's sprite in higher rarity forms has the Mist Dragon behind her. In one of her quotes, she mentions that she has learned a lot in the Feymarch. *Kain's idle stance sprite is almost the same as from the DS remake. *Cecil's Limit Burst names alludes to the moons, and his Lunarian heritage. *To obtain the Murasame in the Farplane, Rain and Lasswell must battle a White Dragon, who is the guardian of the Murasame in Final Fantasy IV. *Golbez cannot learn White Magic. In Final Fantasy IV, he was unable to cast Cure as a child. *Meteor is Golbez's Trust Master Reward, which he had the ability to use it alongside Fusoya in their final stand against Zemus. *Tellah can use Recall to randomly cast any forgotten spells and can be equipped with Meteor. ''Final Fantasy V *In their awakened forms, the cast bears colored borders in their sprites that alludes to the elements that represents them; Wind/green for Bartz, Earth/yellow for Galuf and Krile, Water/blue for Lenna, and Fire/red for Faris. *The Magic Library in Mysidia continent is a direct reference to the Library of the Ancients. It was teleported to the world of lapis after Aldore-Hess war along with Veritas and the crystals, similar to how Library of the Ancient happened in the merged world event. The enemy Page 32, Page 128 and Page 256 can be fought in the tower and Byblos also become the story boss in both libraries. *Exdeath's sprites has parts of the Void in it. *Dorgann's Blade receives its name from Bartz's father, Dorgann Klauser. Final Fantasy VI *The localized named for the summons is "esper", a term first used for them in ''Final Fantasy VI. *Phantom Forest shares its name with the same location from Final Fantasy VI; both locations are haunted woods. In the Japanese version, however, it is Mystic Woods that shares the same name with the Phantom Forest. Mystic Woods' exploration also has a section that loops. *Maranda Coast is named after the town. *Town of Kolts is named after the mountain. *Mobreeze Airship Factory is named after town of Mobliz, in the Japanese both has the same name . *Several scenes in Dirnado region arc are references to Final Fantasy VI plot: **Shortly after that Rain and party encounters the two Crane bosses, just like when the party escapes from the Magitek Research Facility. **Rain's party encounters the Guardian in Mobreeze Airship Factory similarly in how Terra's party in Final Fantasy VI encounters the Guardian in Magitek Research Facility. Further alluding to this event, Rain's party is forced into a mining cart to escape the Guardian's laser attack and fight with the enemies during the cart escape. Uniquely, "Protect the Espers!" from Final Fantasy VI plays during the sequence. **In the Galebreak, the party fights Typhon. *Terra's Desperation Attack, Riot Blade, is her Limit Burst. **She transform to her Esper form during Limit Burst, similar to how she does when Trance is used. **Terra skillset mirrors the one in the game, she learns the Fire line of spells, Gravity and White Magics. She has Ultima as a Trust Master Reward, which alludes to her being able to naturally learn Ultima by leveling up. *Terra has Guardian Mog as a passive ability; in Final Fantasy VI, Mog (alongside Locke and the Ten Moogles) protects her in the Narshe Mines. *Celes' victory pose is almost the same as one of Yoshitaka Amano's . **Her Limit Burst animation is almost the same as her Desperation Attack, Spinning Edge (which is the name of her 3★ Limit Burst.) **Celes' Trust Master Reward, Minerva Bustier, is one of the few female-exclusive equipment available in Final Fantasy VI that she and Terra can wear. **Along with Terra, Celes's skillset mirrors the one in the game, she learns the Blizzard line of spells, and Green Magics. She also has a unique ability, Sealing Blade, that allows her to cancel others Magic spells, similar to her Runic command in the game. *Both Edgar and Sabin throw and catch a coin in their victory poses, in reference to the flashback that plays during the party's stay at Castle Figaro; furthermore, it alludes to the fact that Two-headed coin has their faces on each side. **Edgar's quote, when being enhanced, alludes to what he says when spoken to while aboard the Falcon: "If something were to happen to me, all the world's ladies would grieve." **Bravo Figaro, Edgar's 3★ Limit Burst name, was his victory cry upon successfully warding off Kefka during his escape alongside Terra and Locke. *Kefka learns the special abilities Heartless Angel, Hyperdrive and Trine—all of which he uses during the game's final battle. Forsaken, his most powerful attack, is the name of his 4★ Limit Burst. All of his Limit Bursts have a laughing effect, this alludes to his infamous laugh. **He has access to Escape due to how, during the Imperial assault on Doma, hitting Kefka once causes him to flee. **Kefka's TMR, Ribbon, is a rare relic in the game and shown equipped to him during his gameplay in Imperial Camp, Cave to the Sealed Gate, and against a red palette swap of Ifrit in Thamasa. *Locke learns the special ability Mirage Dive; in Final Fantasy VI, it is the name of his Desperation Attack. Upon being summoned, Locke (3★) insists that he is not a thief, but a treasure hunter although his job is listed as Adventurer (exactly as in Final Fantasy VI). He learns the passive ability Treasure Hunter upon reaching Level 80 (5★). *Similar to the game, Setzer's job is listed as Gambler. His victory pose shown him climbs the ladder of an airship, alludes him being the pilot and owner of airship Blackjack and Falcon in the game. **Setzer learns abilities Mysidian Rabbit, Prismatic Flash, Joker's Death, his special abilities in the game as a Slot command. "Slot" also learned as his abilities, which can access those abilities at random, plus a Megaflare. The "Red Card" Ability is taken from his desperation attack. **His TMR is "Fixed Dice", one of his strongest weapon in the game, the effect also similar as each weapon calculates differently than the standard damage. **Although the Cover ability is not present innately in Final Fantasy VI, Setzer can learn Chivalry, an ability to protect female party members; this alludes to him being a womanizer throughout the story. *Shadow's Limit Bursts, Take Down and Wild Fang, are named after Interceptor's counterattack moves. *Biggs and Wedge's last memories are those of their mission to find the frozen esper Valigarmanda. *Multiple enemy sprites in the game are the same as those from Final Fantasy VI, as is the case with Bombs, Fossil Dragon, Io, Cutpurse, Belmodar, Hill Gigas, Wild Rat, Mantis and Mahadeva. **The trial bosses Brachiosaur, Ultros and Typhon moveset and AI are similar to those from the game. ''Final Fantasy VIII *The train line entering in Zoldaad is known as Timber Tracks, a reference to Timber from ''Final Fantasy VIII, whose resistance hires SeeD to help hijack a train. *Also in Zoldaad, after the party clears out a communications tower, a wounded soldier activates X-ATM092, which chases the party down, is defeated, self-repairs and chases the party again multiple times. This is a direct parallel to the X-ATM092's role in VIII where it chases the party down the Dollet communications tower, and self-repairs when beaten to chase the party once again. The similarities are such that even certain jumps and how it is activated by a defeated soldier are nearly identical. *Another possible allusion to Final Fantasy VIII in Zoldaad is the Abandoned Orphanage which serves as a base for the resistance that when put together with the other references surrounding it could be construed as a parallel to Edea's Orphanage. *Sakura's Limit Burst is named "Griever's Fang". *In order to obtain the esper Carbuncle, the party needs to complete a sidequest which involves fighting two Iguion bosses. In Final Fantasy VIII, the party can obtain Carbuncle by drawing it from the Iguion bosses in Deling. The game also use exactly the same sprite design taken from Final Fantasy VIII. ''Final Fantasy IX *Zidane's Limit Burst, Grand Lethal, comes from his ultimate attack under Trance when the "Dyne" command is used. *Whenever Kuja uses his Limit Bursts, he is under Trance while doing so. *The Guardian Mog ability to remove all abnormal statuses after battles originates from Eiko's unique ability via the Ribbon accessory. Final Fantasy X *Rain and Raegen's family situation is quite similar to Tidus and Jecht's: both Rain and Tidus want to surpass their parents in their respective jobs and both Raegen and Jecht disappear one day, both of their mothers die (in Rain's case, the death of Sophia is the cause of Raegen's disappearance; in Tidus's case, the death of Tidus's mother is a consequence of Jecht's disappearance) and they both hate their fathers at the beginning of their adventure. * The alternate dimension Farplane comes from the term Farplane in ''Final Fantasy X, although in the latter it's a dimension for the dead. ''Final Fantasy XI *Shantotto uses her signature "Ohohohoho!" laugh as her victory pose, and when enhanced. Her quotes in the game allude to how she and her fellow Tarutaru speak in rhyme. Final Fantasy XII *Vaan's victory pose mirrors his ''Final Fantasy XII pose when equipped with a Smallsword. He nails the sword into the ground, and then places his right foot on the pommel. ''Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII *The expedition "Lightning Returns?" is named after the game. Furthermore, the description for the assignment states that lightning has struck the same place twice already and the expedition is to be dispatched to investigate this very rare phenomenon. The recommendation for the expedition is to include ''Final Fantasy XIII series characters. ''Final Fantasy XIV *Minfilia's Limit Burst "Leader of the Dawn" alludes to the scene in ''Ultimate Fight Final Fantasy XIV trailer where Minfilia summons her fellow Scion members to attack the enemy. ''Final Fantasy Tactics *Orlandeau can learn most of his Swordplay skills, with the exception of Crush Armor, Crush Helm (which is his exclusive event materia) and Crush Accessory (which he can access only by equipping his own Trust Master reward, Thunder God's Plan.) *Thunder God's Plan gives access to the ability Spirit Blade. Its Japanese name ( ) alludes to Messam Elmdore's action command (Sword Spirit), and the Ashura's Iaido ability (Spirit Blade). Dissidia Final Fantasy *''Final Fantasy Brave Exvius continues the trend that began in Dissidia Final Fantasy of Firion being a weapons master. He can equip all fourteen weapon types, and was initially the only unit in the game able to do so, before Gilgamesh and Aileen were released. *The weapon Mateus's Malice is an unlockable weapon in this game. ''Dissidia Final Fantasy NT'' * Final Fantasy Brave Exvius re-released the Final Fantasy main series protagonists with new "CG variants" with CG animated Limit Bursts, which are all taken from this game. Other Square Enix projects *Domino says "...A little too simple and clean. But it's hard to let it go." in the last cutscene of The Color of Heartlessness, likely in reference to Utada Hikaru's song "Simple and Clean", the main theme of the first Kingdom Hearts game. *Luka seems to have been based on the character Luka from Secret of Mana, the 18-year-old-looking Sage of Water. Their appearance are similar, and Priestess Luka's Japanese name is is a shortened version of Sage Luka's , itself similar to the word . Non-Square Enix-related Mythology, folklore and religion *The expedition "Sword in the Stone" refers to the legendary sword Excalibur, from Arthurian legend, which only the rightful king of Britain can pull from the stone. Music *The expedition "Plumbers Paradise" might be a reference to the famous 1995 song "Gangsta's Paradise" by American rapper Coolio. *The expedition "Run, Cactuar, Run" is named after the 2012 song "Run Boy Run" composed by Woodkid. Movies and TV *There are many references to the franchise. **The Aldore Emperor's initial appearance, clad in a jet-black cloak, and his demeanor greatly resemble that of the Emperor in the franchise, whereas Hyoh's appearance, weapon of choice and behavior are reminiscent of Darth Vader. **When he notices Nichol's lady-killing talents, Jake says he can teach Nichol "abilities that some would consider to be... unnatural." "Truly? I am inclined, but... Is it possible to learn this power?" "Not from a Grandshelt knight." parodying the exchange between Anakin Skywalker and Palpatine. **Again, in The Phantom Blueprint, Evan tells Dr. Lazarov that his invention "...is a pathway to many abilities some consider to be unnatural...". **When Arsha tells Nichol that her baby was born, he says "A surprise, to be sure, but a welcome one." **A merchant tells Raegen that sand is "coarse, and rough, and irritating, and it gets everywhere" but not his sand. **A boy tells Lasswell that swordsmen are the best, especially when they have "the high ground" and are invincible. **When Fina is freaked out by lightning, Regina asks is only women scream when startled, to which Lasswell answers: "Not just the women, but the men and children too." **Raegen says "Never tell me the odds." when standing before the Emperor in Visectrum's colosseum. **An Aldore division commander says "We are on the verge of greatness. We are this close to...", which was said by Orson Krennic in Rogue One. *The expedition "Winter is Coming" is named after the motto of House Stark from the TV series Game of Thrones, an adaptation of the book series , written by George R.R. Martin. *The expedition "Stranger Stuff" is a reference to the series . *The Aldore Emperor says, at one point, that "Resistance is futile", the catchphrase of the Borg in the series. *When Raegen and Lasswell's parties have to split to raid the facilities on Magistellus, Raegen says they need to keep the teams "perfectly balanced, as all things should be", a line said by the character Thanos in the film . *Lasswell's line "I see now that the circumstances of one's birth are irrelevant. It is what you do with the gift of life that determines who you are." comes from the film Pokémon the Movie: Mewtwo Strikes Back. Non-Square Enix games *The expedition "Grand Theft Carriage" is named after the game . Real world *The expedition "Save the Children" is named after the famous non-governmental organization . Category:Allusions Allusions